The Carolina Crusaders
by Drex55
Summary: The whereabouts of doctor octopus are unknown. He is forming a new sinister six but a couple of his experiments have escaped. They form the Carolina Crusaders. Doctor Octopus has also created his own sinister six out of Hydra. Will these super heroes stop him. A story so action packed it will leave your head spinning. Rated teen for Action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ,long time no see, Drex55 here with another story, me and my friends have come up with the idea for a story so I thought why not write it. Well here we go.**

Shield Entry 508: Hey mom, how is it going, you want believed what happened today. My platoon along with Spider-men, and the Avengers infiltrated a hydra compound located in a forest off the borders of New York CIty. It was cool. seeing Spider-Men just go at them, webbing them up and puncing them in the face. Your thinking "Son why aren't you scared to death?", well ma to tell you the truth I was scared for my life. I had never killed before, it had to be done though.

I will give you the full report: Once we were given word of their location we geared up and headed out. My choice of weaponry was a M4A1 assault rifle with seven mags, and a M9 Beretta with 3 mags. Before that I prayed and thanked God for all he has done. I prayed that he would protect me and he did. I am glad I was raised in a good Christian home. After traveling to there we met the Avengers. I was star struck. I had never met them in person. Hulk was more bigger than I imagined. Then I met Spider-Men, he was as annoying as Fury said, but hey he was awesome. The plan was for the Avengers to clear the Foward Base, we would take care of the second base, Spider-Men would locate Dr. Octopus and arrest him.

When we made it to the second base you could hear the destructon the Avengers were causing, men was that cool to hear, I could hear Hulk's roar. Your probrably wondering why we didn't let the Avengers handle it, I will tell you why, By the time it took them to get to him it would be too late. So anyways back to the action. Once we were on the ground me and 29 other men walked to about a mile to it. What they were doing was shooting artillery shells at the Avengers, we couldn't have that. So we stormed it, you should have seen the look on their faces as we blasted away at them. The battle lasted about a good 30 minutes, most of it just laying down surpressing fire. Me and two other people were tasked with flaking them so we snuck to their right side and through a flashbang. We then opened fire, I managed to nail two of them in the head in one shot. BANG!BANG!BANG!, three more down. The other two men took out the rest in total about 30 hydra agents, not that much. After the area was cleared and we destroyed the artillery with c4, we recieved information that the foward and second base had been destroyed. It was time to advance to the HQ. A helocopter arrived and picked us up, that was when things got bad. We were up in the air for one second and then all of the sudden. BOOM! we were shot down and I thought I was going to die until Scarlet Witch used her powers to gently lay the helocopter down. I was the only one who survived the crash. The other two died. It is amazing how such small time you spend with people could be the last. I didn't even know their names. One had a wife and a small boy, he said that boy was a handful, the other was the same age as me and was engaged. Now none of them will get to ever see their family again.

As we proceeded on the HQ I mainly just sat back and watch as the heroes did their thing and took out the artillery. My platoon's job was to help Spider-men secure Doctor Octopus. As we entered the building we were met with heavy resistance. Two of our guys figured out the hardway, they were disintegrated by laser beams. We weren't facing humans, we were facing robots. It took one whole clip to take them out, men was that horrifying, Spider-men took out most of them. When we finallu made it to Doc Octopuses lab, he wasn't there. We started a search party to look for him but no one found him. The base was cleared so we went back to the Helocarrier. 20 of our platoon survived the other ten died. I hated that. None of them will ever get to see their family again. I am lucky ma to have survived. I know I change the subject alot but I wonder where Doctor Octopus is. Whereever he is I hope we find him. I have to go. Tell dad I love him and tell Clarisse I said hi. I can't wait to see yall.

With Love,

Dave

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, next chapter we will get into the main characters. The action has only begun.**

 **\- Drex55**


	2. Chapter 2: The Yellow Spider

_In the sewers of Charlotte,NC 2:00 am_

A train emerged out of the murky depths of Charlotte's sewers. A metallic leg emerged out of the submarine followed by seven more. It was none other than Doctor Octopus himself. He had just escaped from the borders of New York City. He had a clever plan using his escape tunnels to get away while his men held Shield off. Once he exited his escape tunnels which led to a submarine where there was a group of Hydra soldiers waiting for him. The submarine took him to a hidden tunnel which was connected to Charlotte's sewers. Stupid idiots, didn't even know that for years they have been spreading thoughout America making bases like these to do expirements, yes that was his plan to form a new group of superhumans that would do his every will, with them he could take over the US and be the strongest thing on this planet. As he stepped out of the submarine a Hydra soldier saluted him.

"As you were,"Doctor Octopus said.

"Yes sir,"The soldier said.

He liked this, now being the leader of Hydra, since the slaughter of Strucker. Doc remembered when he first partnered with Hydra. Strucker was a idealist to Doc, instead of a Replublic, a dictatorship. With this he could have all the money and didn't have to worry about the people, only the power mattered. That is what he admired about Strucker, power is what he wanted, and power he was going to get. Several attemps have been foiled by the ever soe that annoying Spider-men sent him with bruises in there last fight. He was going to get Spider-men and Shield, and the Avengers. He had developed a symbiote, odd as it was, this particular one doc captured from a meteor and made a few adjustments. After getting enough nutrition from the host it would be able to hold a human-like form and still keep all of its powers. He also had a spider that he expiremented on. It had all of spider-mans powers and something extra, organic webbing. He was waiting to find someone worthy and strong enough to take its power. He had a syrum that gave super strengh to anyone but it had a virus in it that could take control of the brain and would bend it over to his will, he had another syrum that gave you the powers of the hulk, and one that gave you telekenitiv powers along with a little super strentgh. But who could take this power. He thought this as he was admiring the spiders. All of the sudden a Hydra soldier stepped in.

"Sir"

"AH!", doc oc screamed as he dropped the spider container.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Dr. Stangroff has arrived sir."

"Tell him to come to me."  
"Yes Sir", the lieutenant said as he started to walk out.

"Lieutenant, one more thing, knock before you come in next time."

"Yes sir," The Lieutenant said as he walked out.

"Now back to my studies,"Doc daid as he was gathering the spiders.

Unknowing to the Docter one spider escaped and fell down the drain.

 _Carowinds, Charlotte NC 12:00 pm_

Your probrably wondering who I am. My name is Dalton, my school has went on a field trip to Carowinds to learn about roller coasters(really just to get out of the school house for a change.) Your probrably wondering who that is beside me, that is my friend Vince. We became friends in the 6th grade. He had no friends and I had no friends, so we decided to become friends. My best friend is Shane who is over there getting water. We been friends since we were in elementerary school. Your probravly wondering what I look like. I am 15 years old and weigh 160 pounds. I am five foot four. I have buzz cut black hair. I am caucasion with hazel eyes. I am wearing a yellow shirt with a Cross on it that says John 3:16. I am wearing a black pair of basketball shorts and a blue pair of tennis shoes.

My friend Vince is 5 foot 9, He has a standard hair cut. He basically has a clean shave. He has brown eyes and blondish-brownish hair. He is wearing a confederate flag shirt with blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots.

My pal Shane is wearing a shirt with a american flag, saying "One Nation Under God" on it. He is blond and has brown eyes. He has a buzz cut, he is 5ft tall.

Your probrably wondering why good looking guys like us don't have girlfriends. I will tell you why, we are shy as all get out. I can not even talk to a girl without blushing. It is pretty pitiful.

"So Dalton we going to ride the Fury again?", Shane asked.

"Sure why not," I said as we got in line.

"Vince, try not to loose your hat this time, put it into the box.", I said.

"Okay, fine.", He said.

He was really attached to that thing. Vince was very country. We all were, but he was the true example of a country boy. It was defined by his cowboy hat.

We rode the Fury, always gives you a adreniline rush. After that we rode a few more roller coasters hung out and had fun. We started heading out at around 6.

"Dang it," I said.

"What is it," Shane asked.

"I forgot my bag in the bathroom," I said.

"And you call me forgetful," Vince said.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I said.

Guess my mom was right, I would lose my head if it wasn't attached to me.

3rd POV

Unaware to Dalton, when he was grabbing his bag, the spider that escaped Doc Oc's lab crawled into his bag.

1st POV

I found my bag on top of a toilet(digusting right). Grabbed it and headed to the bus. As we got on the bus, the girl of my dreams, Taylor sat in front of me. My face immediatley turned into a deep red. When my friends came and sat with me.

"Dalton why don't you talk to her?", Shane said.

"You got to have somebody to go with to the dance.", Vince said.

"Okay I got this," I said as I went to talk to her but it was too late. Jake, the most popular kid in school talked to her first. I just gave up and walked away. When I got home I went open my bag, the first thing I see is a yellow spider craw up my arm. I swat at it to get it off and that is when it bites me and all of the sudden I black out.


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning

_Charlotte's Surburban Area, 9:00 am May 29th, 2016_

I couldn't remember how long I slept. It must have been all night all I remember was getting bit.

"WAIT! I WAS BITTEN! AM I GOING TO DIE!" I thought as I suddenly came too. I got up and I seen the dead spider. It was the wierdest thing I ever seen. It was yellow and had a black spot on its thorax. It must have died after it bit me. I walked out of my room into the bathroom to make sure that I was alright. I had a wierd feeling though. I felt as if I was more healthier. I thought I might as well change. I went back to my room and grabbed a yellow t-shirt and some black basketball shorts. I went back to the bathroom and changed. I took my shirt off and noticed that I had abs, a six pack to be precise. I was shocked, I mean I have been excersising lately but not enough to get a six pack. I thought maybe that I was hallucinating from the spider bite. So I pinched myself, it hurt so this means this was real. Was that spider radioactive. Am I now spider-man. Only one way to see. I did my hands the way spider-man did, the next thing I know a web shoots out of my wrist from a vien. It had a wierd goosebump like feeling. I was amazed though, I was now a super hero. "A super hero deserves a costume," I thought as I opened my closet and pulled out a long sleeve yellow spider-man shirt that was on sale. It had a black spider on the front and the back.

"Honey, remember the dance tonight," my mom said.

"Thanks mom, I will get my suit ready for tonight," I said.

"Hey son, come here," my dad said.

"Okay coming," I said as I just remembered that that web was still on my toothbrush.

"Wait one minute, I got to go to the bathroom," I said as I entered the bathroom.

"Okay, hurry up," he said.

I then quickly pulled the web off which was surprisingly hard. I guess I have super strength and titanuim like webs.

 _Dragon Dogo, Charlotte NC_

 _Third POV_

There in the dojo sat to students. One with spiked hair(Kinda like Kai's off of _Ninjago)._ This one's hair was a color of light brown. He had blue eyes. He was 6ft tall. He was a Caucasion. He was in good shape for his age. 17 years old. He was a good moral boy. He believed in truth and what was right. His family had originally sent him to Japan to train under a sensie because they were to poor to provide for him, who would in turn feed him and give him a good raising until the family could get back on it's feet to take care of the child. When he was sent back home to his family at the age of 13. He still trained under the seinsi. His name was Dereck.

The other one had a simple buzz cut hair. It's color was black. He had brown eyes and was caucasion. He was 6ft too and the same age as the other one. He had brown eyes. He believed in using kung fu for power and not in self defense. He used it to bully kids into submission and to beat up people who disagreed with him. He came to this class at the age of 13 as well. His name was Jack. The sensai didn't know this.

Jack and Dereck had been arch rivals for years. Competing to see who could win the surprise the sensai had. The sensai said in order to earn it you must prove yourself and be honorable and just. He would tell the winner the day they were old enough which was today.

"Your going down," Jack said as he was in his starting position.

"May the best men win," Dereck said as they reached their starting positions.

The wistle blowed. The battle commenced. Jack started throwing kicks and attacking relentessly. Dereck was blocking the attacks and stopped Jack's fist. He then flipped Jack over. The match was over. Dereck had won, but Jack did not like this so he hit Dereck in the back and knocked him down. Repeatingly hitting him. The sensai broke up the fight.

"You are no longer welcome to this dojo, Jack, leave at once," the sensai said out of anger.

"But sensai," Jack wimpered.

"LEAVE NOW!" he said.

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE, I will show you all that I am worthy," he said as he stormed out.

The sensai helped Dereck up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Dereck said.

"What about Jack, what will happen to him?" Dereck asked.

"He is no longer one of my students, but you have proving your worthyness by not striking out of anger back when you could've. Now come with me, there is something I must show you." the sensai said as he opened a secret compartment with all kinds of tea on the shelves.

"Dereck could you please hand me one of those pitchers," the sensai said.

Dereck reached for a black pitcher with a red dragon on it.

"NOT THAT ONE!" he yelled."That is the tea of the evil one, I am the sole protector of it, to make sure no one gets it. If someone grabbed a hold of this, it could kill a lot of people. Here take this one, it is yellow and green the tea of Doragon. A dragon who in mythology helped a lot of people. Dereck with this glass you take on its powers. Do you accept?" he asked.

Dereck stood there in disbelief. Frightened and amazed at what all he heard and saw. This was unbelievable for such a thing to exist but it did.

"Yes sir, I will not let you down," Dereck said.

"Good, now drink," the sensai said as he poured the cup.

Dereck then drunk the mystical tea resulting in him going into the air, a green orb around him appeared. All of the sudden he was in a pair of armour that was a green helmet with a yellow visor(kinda like halo 3 hyboosa armor). He had a green chest plate with a golden dragon on it with yellow shoulder plates. He woar green and black leg armor. All of the sudden it dissappeared.

"What just happend?" Dereck asked amazed and horrified at the same time.

"You are now be known as Doragon, a help to others and will always do right. About the armor, you must concetrate on it in order for it to form."

The sensai and Dereck then talked for hours about his newfound abilities.

 _Charlotte NC_

"Dang it," Tyler thought as he threw his book bag against the wall.

"Those guys had just crossed the line, first they pick on me and call me names, now they jumped me and stole my art work. I am going to make them pay for all they did," he thought in rage.

Not only that but that know-it-all Alden had just stole the only thing that mattered to him, his girlfriend. Tyler looked in the mirror and thought to himself. He was 5 ft 5, had caramel color hair. had brown eyes. Was wearing a hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He had a black eye.

He looked at his watch, 2 hours till the dance, he started getting ready. Thinking at ways to get back at all the people who have wronged him.

 _Charlotte NC apartment section c_

Alden had just put on his suit and tie. Getting ready for the dance. Getting ready to go with the girl of his dreams. He had everything going for him, a nice home, awesome girlfriend and he had just beat Tyler at academics. Tyler, to violent for his own good. He was going to show Tyler what it is like to have something tooken from you, like Tyler did long ago.

 _Suburbins, Charlotte NC_

 _Dalton's POV_

"Ready for the Dance son?" my dad asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," I said as we got into the car.

3rd POV

All cars going to the same destination unknowing of what is about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

_Charlotte Sewers, NC_

"YOU IDOIT!", Doctor Octopus yelled. "If you would have just knocked first, none of this would have ever happened. We would have had all the spiders, but no, you had to just surprise me, that spider could be anywhere. For all you it could be in Shied hands.

"But sir, it probrably died while in the sewers.", the leutinant said.

"You imbecile, how dumb are you, that spider was meant to survive any weather condition meaning that it is in Charlotte somewhere. It is probrably dead anyways. Seeing that after putting its venom into a victim, exerting all of its energy into this it dies shortly after."

"Sir I know I have failed you. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING!", the leutinant begged on his knees.

"Anything"  
"Yes sir"

"Find me test subjects to do my expirements, mainly teens.", the Doc said,

"Why sir! We have many men who would gladly do this," the leutinent said.

"But what if they fail?"

"We terminate them?"

"The reason I want teens is because they are at there peak and there minds haven't full developed making the job for the virus much easier . If the syrum works on them as planned then they will be unstoppable and form my own team of super villians. Think of it like this Leutinant, a person with the powers of a spider, the person with the strentgh of the hulk, the furiosity of the ghost rider, the reflexes and cunning of Captian America, the powers of telekinesis, The speed of Quicksilver, the healing of Deadpool, and my most proudest achievement the symbiote.

"Sir you have already told me about the symbiote, but how would you give someone the powers of ghost rider, we don't have a syrum for that?, the leutineant said and asked.

"That is where he comes in," Doc said as the leiutenant heard loud footsteps.

What walked through the hallways was a monstonsity itself. It was 7 ft tall. Had red skin with plain black eyes. Had two horns on his head. Was clotheless except for a pair of black jeans with a blown belt. He had a six pack to show how strong he was.

"What is that?!" the leiutenant asked frightenly.

It said in a deep demonic voice," People call me The Demon."

"He is on our side right?" the leutineant asked.

"Of course he is," Doc Oc said.

"This is the one who will put the Ghost Rider spirit into the host, hoping that the demonic side will overpower them. If they don't succeed then The Demon will deal with him. Now leutineant get those subjects."

"Yes sir," the leutineant said as he and his men headed out. He knew the perfect place where to find them.

 _Burnway High School, Charlotte NC, 6:30 pm_

Dalton's POV

As we arrived at the dance, my dad said bye and I met up with my friend Vince and Shane who both had dates. Vince's date was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a blue dress. Shane's date was a blonde girl with blue eyes who wore a brown dress. I was the only one without a date which stunk. Vince's date was a girl who was named Chelsea Hardy. Shane's date was a girl who was named Veronica Summers.

"So Vince you going to slow dance with your girl?", I said.

Vince's face then turned a dark red. He then said, "Yes but can we stop talking about it."

He had never been comfortable around girls, worser than me. All of us are really akward.

"Say Dalton, theres Taylor over there men, go asked her dance, men", Shane said.

"Yeah men, this might be your last chance to talk to her," Vince said.

"You guys are right, I can't be a coward all my life, I'll go talk to her," I said as I walked toward her.

3rd POV

Dereck was a little late getting to the dance. He had just arrived in his green mazda rx6. He loved that car. It had lasted him a long time. Once he had entered the building, he had seen a long time friend, someone he hadn't seen in a long time. There at the buffe was his long time friend Justin. Justin was the same age as Dereck. He had a standard hair cut. He was 5ft 7. He was pretty muscular. He could even beat Dereck in a fight. But not with Dereck's newfound abilities.

"Whats up, man, long time no see," Dereck said as him and Justin fist pumped.

" So what you've been up too?", he asked Justin.

"Nothing much, just hanging around talking to girls, say Dereck where is your girl at?" he asked.

"I didn't think you would remember her, it has been four years since we last seen each other," Dereck said.

"I have a sharp memory, my friend," Justin said.

" She coundn't make it, she had a lot of home work," Dereck said.

"That stinks men, so how's life been treating you?" Justin asked.

"Life has been treating me good," Dereck said.

 _Meanwhile in Dragon's Dojo_

Little did sensei and Dereck know that Jack had seen it all. He had seen Dereck's transformation. When he saw this he was jealous to say the least. He wanted them to pay for not chosing him. He was after all the one who worked the hardest. He was the one who first trained with sensei. Until that little brat Dereck came along. He was going to make them both suffer. He had learned how to pick locks so when the sensai was long gone, he picked the lock and sneaked in. Surprisingly, the dojo didn't have any security measures. He snuck in and pressed the brick that contained the tea. Once it opened he went straight for the tea of the evil one. After all he was the one who was there before Dereck came along and he should have been the rightful user. With no hestitation he drinked the tea. He felt a wierd sensation as all of the sudden his eyes grew red.

 _Back at the dance_

Dalton's POV

"Hey Taylor, how is it going?" I asked.

"Hey Dalton, it is going good," she said.

"Come on, babe," Jake said.

"Well, if it isn't the nerd himself, where is your date at, forgot you don't have one. Say what are you doing talking to my girl, I would stay away if I were you," He said.

"Jake, he wasn't bothering anyone, he was just talking," She said.

"I don't care lets go," He said.

"Sorry Dalton," She said as she went with him.

She did look really beatiful though, she had a pink dress on with blonde hair and blue eyes. Why did all the girls have to be dating all the bad boys? What cheered me up though was that I saw Vince and his girl, and Shane and his girl, slow dancing, It made me happy that at least each of them had the girl of their dreams.

"Vince, I really am having a great time," Chelsea said to Vince.

"I am too," he said as they danced under the moon but really was the disco ball.

"Shane you really are a good dancer," Veronica said to Shane.

"Thank you and so arer you," Shane said as they both danced.

I was the only one without a date it seemed. I was glad my friends were happy though.

3rd POV

Alden was having the best moment of his day right now. Him and Clarissa was dancing together. She was wearing a dark blue dress, she had brown eyes, she was a brunette.

"Alden I am having such a great time," Clarissa said as they danced.

"I know, I just hope this moment never ends," He said as they danced.

Meanwhile, Tyler was seeing all this, he was going to get Alden, he had enough of that stuck-up snob ruining his life. He was going to settle it right here and now. The dance had just ended when he walked up to Alden and punched him right in the face. Alden fell to the ground but got back up.

"TYLER! OH My GOSH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Clarisse screamed.

"Alden, it is time we settle this right here and now, I am going to make you pay for stealing my girlfriend," Tyler said.

"I am going to make you pay for ruining my life, that little lie you said in middle school ruined my entire reputation, not only was I suspended but I lost my girl too, and my reputation, thanks to you I am know people think I am a freak, they think that I am a violent person now, I didn't threaten anyone but you lied just to get me back for being popular," Alden said as he managed to hit Tyler in the ribcage.

"You are the one who took my girl from me just to get back at me, she is one of the only things in this world that make me happy." Tyler said as he and Alden hit each other at the sam time in the chest.

"STOP IT GUYS! Alden is it really true what he said?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, it is but I-," Alden said.

"I don't want to her it anymore, we are threw and Tyler you ought to be ashamed of yourself, I don't want to see any of you ever again," she said. She then ran off to her car crying.

Just as she left the place was a ghost town, Tyler and Alden charged at each other only to be hit in the neck by a tranquilizer dart.

It had been easy, the leutinent thought, Six test subjects two who were escorting there dates were the easy targets, after their dates were gone, they made sure the area was clear as they took the shots, the third one who wore camo was heading toward an the back way as he was shot. The fourth one who was more muscular was heading for his friends vehicle as he was shot in the back. Then those final two fighting over some girl, typical, the Leutinant thought as he remembered his girlfriend.

Dalton's POV

It had been five minutes and my friends still weren't here. I was getting suspicious so I went around to check only to see a black van drive off. I, fearing the worst ran after it. I was wearing a hoodie. The school said dates only dress nice so I wore my homemade costume under it. Which was constructed of my yellow spider-men shirt longsleeve, Black and yellow gloves, A pair of black wind pants, and a clothe mask, and a pair of grey sunglasse that had orange reflective lines. I put this all on as I was running. I came upon a wall, I took a chance and jumped on it, amazingly gripping onto it. I then followed the car. It was a diffucultly swinging having to dodge those buildings. I managed to follow them to where they were unloading people into the man hole by carrying htem down of those people were my friends. I hid in the darkest spot I could since I mostly was yellow. Those people who were unloading them were wearing black body armor with a hydra monster looking logo. This was Hydra, I thought they were far awa from here, these guys are too powerful for me. I had to save those people though. So I entered the man hole to the sewers where a surprise was guranteed to be waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Superhuman

_Charlotte Sewers, NC 9:00pm_

"Here are the test subjects as required sir," the leutineant said as the soldiers escorted the seven test subjects in. One of them stood out to Doc. This one was six feet tall, he was pretty built for his age. He was 15 years old. He had a buzz cut. Wore nothing but camo. Had a somewhat southern accent.

"He is the one," The Demon said. "He is the one to bear the stone."

"This guy?" the leutineant said as he pointed at the guy wearing camo. "Why him?"

"He has the appropriate standards, a good physical condition and looks like he knows how to hunt," The Demon said.

"Is it just because he wears camo?" the leutineant asked.

"Never underestimate the camo," one of the soldiers said.

"Bill"

"Yes sir"

"Shut up," the leutineant said as Bill walked off.

"Alright lets' pick for the expirements, I chose the muscular kid (Justin) for the hulk syrum," Doc said.

"I chose the Blonde boy(Shane) and the one with brownish-blondish hair(Vince) for the super soldier syrum," Doctor Strangoff said.

"I'll take the short(Alden) and the tall one(Tyler) that were fighting for the regenerative syrum and super speed syrum," the leutineant said.

"I will take the camo boy (Donnie)," The Demon said as the soldiers took each subject to thier respective position.

Dalton's POV

It had been about five minutes since I entered the sewers, all I know was that they had something big going on down there. I mean what are they doing with a bunch of teenage kids. Did they know who I was. Is that why they came after my friends. That is nonsense, they woulsn't know who I was unless somehow the spider had a tracking device. Man I over analyze things. They kidnapped other kids so it couldn't be that. I would try to save everyone of them if I could. I had managed to evade all ten guards, one of them had I had to knock out. They were all carrying surpressed weapons. Mainly surpressed smgs, looked like MP7's and yes I know a little bit about guns. I have a few myself, well the .22 is mine, but the rest is dad's. Surprisingly they haven't noticed a bright yellow suit in the darkness of the roof of the tunnels. It is more of a meduim between goldish and light yellow.

"Did you hear about the expirements on the lower level."

"Yeah I heard that twenty of the best guys are guarding it."

"Is that where you are headed?"

"Yep, see you"

That is when they split apart, I decided that I would go after the one heading there. My friends are no lab rats as I headed in his direction. Once I made sure he was alone I jumped on top of him elengently and stealthy of course. He tried to pull a pistol on me but I webbed it out of his hand and grabbed hm

"What do you want," he said as I threw him up against the wall.

"I want to know what is on the lower levels, why are they expirementing on them?", I asked.

"All I know is, is that the Doctor tends to use them to form a new army, so he can take over the world he plans on using the syrum to control their is all I know, I SWEAR!" he yelled silently as I hit him with the butt of his own gun, he probrably will not remember this. I put his pistol back in its holster and hid his body in the closet to make it look like he was sleeping. I then grabbed his access card opened the door, put it back in his pocket, reclosed the door and headed down. Climbing on the ceiling of course heading my way toward the labs.

3rd POV

Vince and Shane were the first to come to their sense as they woke up in a capsule of their own.

"Where are we?" Vince asked as tried to open the capsule only to realize he was restrained by metal restraints.

"I can't get out of here," Shane said as he tried to break out of his restaints.

"Don't even bother," a russian accented voice said. "You can not break out of them, they are solid steel."

"Who are you?" Vince asked.

"Since we will be working together, I guess I could tell you. I am Doctor Strangoff of Hydra's research division, you have been chosen because you have special characteristics," Strangoff said.

"What makes you think that we will help you?" Shane asked.

"You have no choice in the matter," he said as he pressed the lever pumping the syrum into their viens.

Justin had just begun to wake up when all of the sudden he felt a needle go inside him. He felt all of the sudden more angrier and powerful. It felt good.

"Operation Hulk sucessful, the virus is doing it's work now," Doc said with all the confidence in the world.

"Sir, the virus doesn't appear to be working. OH MY GOSH! EVERYONE OUT NOW! OPEN FIRE!" the commander said as he and his men opened fire on the beast. It was gray in skin, same masculinity as The Hulk. Had green hair from the gamma radiation. His suit was now just went around his arms. His pants were just like shorts now. The soldiers didn't even stand a chance. The beast hit one and sent him flying into the table. The other two only met a face of a table. The bullets had no effect on him as he took the remaining seven guards out in just a few punches.

"All men, be on the lookout for the creature, get your heavy weapons ready, "Doc Oc said as the creature burst into the sewers out of sight.

As if things couldn't get any worse for Hydra, the syrum wasn't working on the others. Tyler and Alden both were a success with the exception of the virus. Now it was Donnie's turn.

"Alright, now lets see if you can withstand the stones power," The Demon said. He had heard about the hulk-like creature escaping. He was hoping that he could use this person to hunt it down. If the stone was sucessful, it would give him the power of the Ghost Rider, if it wasn't then it would turn him into ash. He was hoping that the evil side of the stone would over power this kid's good side(if he had one, he didn't know who this was). He then pressed the red stone which was owned by Doctor Strange himself, he had lost it in a battle so they picked it up and were going to use it for Hydra. The Demon then placed the stone against his throat, the stone absorded into him. It had worked now he could...

BOOOOOOM!

The Demon was sent flying back as Donnie became a freak of nature. He was a skeleton with a red flame. He still kept his camo gear.

"Man, get him," the Commander said as the five men opened fire.

Donnie then grabbed one of them by the throat turning him into ash. Another soldier unloaded 30 rounds on him. Donnie then punched him turning him into ash. The other guard ran away as he tried to call for back up until a hand grabbed onto his head turning him into ash. The commander fainted from the horror. Donnie then teleported out nowhere to be found.

Dalton's POV

I had heard the commotion wondering what the heck was going on. I was outside a room where there was five people. A old looking men in a labcoat. A man with a medusa looking head on the bulletproof vest. He had brown eyes with black hear that was a buzz cut. The other one looked like a horror film, had eight legs(He looks like the one on _Ultimate Spiderman._

"The virus isn't working, they have the abilities but they seem so strong-willed," The old one said.

"Terminate them then," the Octo dude said as the old guy was reaching for the lever.

"NO!" I yelled as I launched myself at the old man. He tried to aim a revolver at me, but I webbed it out of his hand as I sent him flying back, the soldier dude came at me but I evaded his shots as I hooked him with a web, yanked him toward my fist to deliver a knockout punch. All of the sudden I had a feeling that something was behind me. I managed to dodge the octo-dude's arms. I landed on a table. oddly there was a gernade sitting there. I grabbed with a web, unpinned it and threw it, it knock the guy unconsious, how he survived, I don't know. I found a realease mechanism, it unlocked the chambers. Vince and Shane stepped out admiring their muscles, Vince was more muscular then Shane.

"Dalton, how-." Shane asked.

"No time, lets move," I said as Vince grabbed the revolver, and as Shane grabbed a MP7. We then headed out.

_  
3rd POV

Dereck had not seen or heard Justin. his car was still there but he wasn't, he was then concerned. All of the sudden he heard a roar.

 _"I am coming for you buddy",_ he thought as he headed out in his MX6.


	6. Chapter 6: A hard fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel characters mentioned in this. I only own the yellow spider, and the other made up super heroes. The rest is from my favorite company Marvel.**

VROOM! The MX6 was going at a whopping 90 mph. Dereck typically followed traffic laws, but in such a case like this, he had too in order to help his friend. He hoped Justin was alright. Justin had been his best friend ever since they were kids. They would hang out all the time when Dereck would visit his family back in the USA. They had been bros for life. If someone had hurt his friend, he was going to make them pay and bring them to justice. Not kill them but let the Law handle it. He had thought his entire plan over while he arrived where he could hear the explosion.

Dalton's POV

"Dalton, what was that?"

"How did you gain your powers?"

"How do you shoot webs out of your wrist?"

"Can you communicate with spiders to be your minions?"

"ENOUGH!" I said. "To answer your question, I have little holes in my glove that I poked so the webs would go through and no, I cannot communicate with spiders. Any other questions?"

"No," Vince and Shane said in unison.

"What about those other kids?" Shane asked.

"I pressed the lever that released them. They should have escaped. You know with all their super abilities. I didn't have enough time to get the rest of them. I just hope they got all away," I said concerned. It could be because of me that these guys could be dead. Never going home again.

"Two of those guys escaped with their super powers, should we be concerned with them? You know since that they could have no control over their powers and become evil," Vince said.

"I hope not but if that happens, we would have to stop them," I said as all of the sudden I felt something in my brain go off telling me that something was wrong. I then jumped up in the air to be met with a green blast of energy where I was stood.

"Where is he?" the mysterious figure said.

"I don't know who you are talking about," I said as he launched a bolt of lightning at me.

"I don't know why you are fighting me, but so be it," I said as I charged toward him. I launched a fury of webs at him, that was when I threw a punch knocking him back. I went to throw another one when all of the sudden he grabbed it. I managed to break free only to be met with him blocking every hit I threw. He then grabbed my arm and flipped me. That was when Shane aimed his MP7 at him, shooting ten shots into the guy. That was when I seen the guy fall back from being stunned by it. It didn't breach his armor. His armor was mostly green with yellow shoulder plates. The top of his helmet was yellow along with the visor. the part that covered his mouth was green. His chest plate was green. His leg armor was green with the knee caps yellow. On the parts where there wasn't any armor it was black. I took the oppurtunity of him being knocked back to get up do my new signature move I made up, even though Spider man probrably used it before. I jumped up in the air and grabbed him with a web. That was when I yanked him toward punching him in the face. He was angry now, he got up , shot a green blast at me, it hit me right in the chest, all I knew was that I couldn't get up. Vince aimed his revolver, which was a Judge( the revolver that fires 4-10 shot gun shells). Before he could fire a shot the guy shot a green blast at his gun destroying it. Same thing with Shane. Vince manage to punch him hard enough to knock him back. That super soldier syrum paid off. Shane then picked the guy up by the throat and threw him. He landed against a brick wall. This was all going on in an abandoned alley way. No one in any house for miles. The guy then got up and he started glowing green, he released a shot of energy that knocked us all back. Vince was knocked unconsious by the blast. Shane was trying to get up. The force of it had knocked my sunglasses off. He then grabbed me by the throat, he then yanked my mask off.

"Now lets see who you really are-. Dalton is that you?" the guy asked.

"Wait, how do you know me? I regconize that voice, Dereck is that you?" I said.

"Yep, what are you doing with spider powers?" he asked.

"What are you doing with kung fu powers?" I asked.

"Long story," he said as we all explained what happened waiting for Vince to wake up. Man was he in for a long story.

 _Charlotte sewers 12:00 am_

"Sir, are you alright?" the Leutineant asked.

"Yes Leutineant, now what do you have to say for yourself Leutineant, all test subjects have escaped and the operation a failure. Good luck getting through this," Doc Oc said with a hiss as he looked at the base in shambles.

"SIr subjects five and six are still here, they were unconscious," the Leutineant said hoping that the Doc wouldn't have him executed.

"Yes they will do nicely, Leutineant help The Demon get out of the wreckage," Doc Oc said as he seen the subjects on the camera. This is only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7: Carolina Crusaders Part 1

Jessie's POV CPD headquarters 2:00am

It had been 2 hours since the dance ended. I had been wondering where my son was. I even called the police, who went on a search party. Not only me but Shane's parents, Donnie's parents, Dereck's Parents, and the rest of the kid's parents got together in the waiting room of the police station. The police had told me that a teacher had seen a black van speed off. The police thought that it was the people in the van who kidnapped them. But why? Why would someone want to do this? What would they want with a bunch of teenage boys.

"I sure hope that everyone is alright," Tylers mom said.

"All we can do is pray," Shane's dad said as we all held hands in a circle and prayed, all sixteen parents.

I was starting to feel the worst after hearing about the black van. That was when I seen a officer of around 20 years old. He had black hair with a buzz cut. On his uniform were the words SWAT and K-9 unit.

"We looked at traffic cameras, all we can see is that the van was headed toward in the end of the city. That was were all the gangs and stuff are. We have reason to believe that it was a gang who did this. We believe it was The Hawx. They would kidnap people and force them into their gang and if they didn't then they would kill them. So we have sent two Swat units there to check it out. Don't worry, you have my solemn word that we will not stop searching until we find your kids," he said.

"Thank you, that means a lot, you are a good man," I said as I silently prayed for all of our kids.

Dalton's POV

"Vince wake up, "I said as I shook him. He was hit hard with the blast from Dereck. He had a concussion to say the least.

"Where am I, wait. THAT WAS THE DUDE WHO TRYED TO KILL US?!" Vince yelled.

"Yes, that is true but it was just Dereck, it was all a misunderstanding. He thought we took his friend since you know we were holding military grade weapons, which would have been very handy in dealing with Hydra," I said.

"Oh, you destroyed the judge, that would have been a real handy pistol," Vince said.

"I know but what do you expect if you point a gun at me," Dereck said.

"Well you shouldn't have shot at us, we could have settled this like decent human beings," Vince said.

"Well, next time put yourselves in my shoes, see how you react to someone who is holding a fully automatic military grade weapons," Dereck said.

"Alright, I can see everyone is a little bit on edge, but what is done is done, lets focus on the matter at hand. Finding the other guys who escaped," I said.

"Lets find Justin first, he is a hulkish thing, my guess is that he is probrably in an alley somewhere," Dereck said.

"Okay but we can't just go walking in abandoned alley ways, especially in this neighbor hood. There is gangs out here. Not only that but a monster on the loose," Shane said.

"Couldn't say I disagree with you on that, we need to think where could he be. We could check the news, surely they would be reporting a behemoth on the run," I said as I checked the news website on my phone which was a android motorala with a mostly black with orange on the camera and stand part.

"Nothing," I said as I put my phone up. During the breakout and the battle with Doragon, I had shut my phone down as to not blow my cover. I had like 20 calls from Mom and Dad. They must of been worried sick, It being like two hours past the time I was supposed to be home. They probrably had the cops looking for us.

"Ah poop," I said.

"Whats wrong," Shane asked.

"The cops are probrably looking for us. What are they going to think when they see my in a mask with sunglasses. They are going to think we are a part of a gang. Not only that but our parents are worried sick. What are they going to think?" I said as I thought about how my parents would react. I knew they loved me with all there heart but still what would they think of me. I would be grounded forever, if they thought that we joined a gang. I know though that my parents knew better. We started searching the dark alleyways looking for a friend who would no doubt come without fight.

30 minutes later

We had split up in search of Justin. I went by myself while Shane, Vince, and Dereck went on search for Justin who would no doubt put up a fight. I mean if you were all of the sudden transformed into a monster and you were trying to hide and keep people from freaking out and 3 guys, 2 armed with baseball bats while one was a samurai looking warrior. You would probrably fight too. Dereck formed the baseball bats out of scrap metal we found in a junk yard while looking for Justin. He could manipulate certain kind of metals to form any shape he wanted, he also made Vince a circular shield made out of titanium with Dereck had found miracuously was lying in a scrap yard. Vince was happy and went by the name Captain Carolina.

I thought this when all of the sudden I seen a shadow on the wall. I thought it was mine all of the sudden a hand emerged and grabbed me.

Dereck's POV

"JUSTIN!" I yelled as I was looking in an alleyway. Where could he be, was he in human form, did Hydra capture him, all of these thoughts were going through my head when Vince discovered something.

"This is definetly him," Vince said as he looked the the big footprint.

"Only he can have footprints that big," Shane said as we followed the foot prints.

"They ended in this abandoned junk yard," I said. This one was like the one we had seen before. That was when I had sensed something was wrong as I tackled Vince and Shane to the ground from a old car thrown at us. That was when a hulkish figure walked out. It was grey and had green eyes. It was a foot shorter than the hulk. He was a little less muscular too. His black shirt was now ripped and only around his arms. His pants were now green shorts. He had green hair.

"Justin, listen buddy just calm down, we are not here to hurt you," I said as I got out of my form.

"Guys, drop your weapons," I said as Vince and Shane dropped their weapons.

He then calmed down as I walked toward him. He would have turned back to normal, only if it wasn't a police siren that ran by. It was incredible it didn't spot him, It was thanks to the large amount of cars that they didn't spot him. He then lunged at me. I turned back into my form to withstand the hit from him. I was knocked into a bunch of cars leaving a dent in them. Shane and Vince then charged toward him with thier baseball bats. Vince threw his shield at Justin hitting him in the face. Justin mad at this roared at this and punched Vinces shield knocking him back and putting a dent in his shield. Dereck had took this moment of distraction and lauched a lightning blast at Justin stunning him for a few moments. Shane then hit Justin really hard with the baseball bat. Scoring a unlucky hit on the third one which Justin caught and threw him along with his baseball bat against the fence. That was when I realized he was only defending himself. He could have thrown Shane against a car killing him but only threw him against the fence to stop him from fighting. I had a plan.

"Vince throw your shield at him to daze him while I deliver the knockout blow," I said as I shot a green orb to blind him giving Vince the opportunity to throw his shield at Justin's face dazing him. I then at that moment generated a orb of lightning that I shot at him stunned him so bad that he fell to the ground. Vince went to check on Shane as I seen Justin turn back into human.

Dalton's POV

I was grabbed by a creature you would see in a horror movie. It was a skeleton with red flame around it's head. It was wearing camo like that kid from the breakout. Wait that was him. I thought this as I was thrown against a wall landing on the ground. You know that hurt I said as I looked to see where he was. I didn't see him until I was met with a punch in the chest by a fist coming out of the ground. That was when it grabbed me.

"Who are you, what do you want with me," it said in a deep voice.

"I don't want to fight you," I said.

"Then what do you want?" it said as it let go of me.

"Leave and tell no one about me, I can't go back to my family like this," It said.

"I can't let you do that," I said as I webbed his arm. That was the most stupidest thing I had ever done because that web turned to ash and I was met with a skull turning back at me roaring. It was so scary I soaked my pants. That was when he super speeded toward me and jerked my mask off.

"Wait your that nerd kid, Dalton right," it said.

"Yeah I am, I am just like you, a confused kid, come with me, my friends have powers too, join us in defending people," I said as he turned back to human form revealing a muscular country kid.

"You mean make a team," he said.

"Yep," I said.

"What will be your team's name," he asked.

"We will be called the Carolina Crusaders," I said as he transformed back and teleported us to the junk yard were Dereck had told me he would be looking.

Charlotte sewers 1:00am

"Sir, the test subjects are regaining conciousness," a scientist said.

Doc Oc smiled at the two teenage boys. His plan was being set in motion.


	8. Chapter 8: Carolina Crusader: Part 2

**Hey guys Drex55, sorry about the long wait. I made errors in the some of the characters' height. Here are there real heights:**

 **Dalton: 5ft 9in**

 **Dereck: 6ft**

 **Donnie: 6ft**

 **Tyler: 6ft**

 **Alden:5ft 6in**

 **Shane:5ft 6in**

 **Vince: 6ft**

 **Justin:5ft 6in**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 _Charlotte Sewers May 19th, 2016 2:45 am_

"Where am I," Tyler said as he remembered last fighting with Alden.

"My head hurts," Alden said.

Both of them all of the sudden felt my powerful, they looked up to see the capsules that they were in with the glass door of them open. Then looked and admired their muscles. Then they looked at each other filled with rage toward one another.

"You took away the girl of my dreams," Alden said as he charged toward Tyler at full speed after a second of running he become a blur and hit Tyler sending him back.

"What did I just do, Tyler I am so sorry," Alden said as Tyler got up wiping the spit from his mouth.

"You should have said that when you stole the girl of my dreams," Tyler said as he ran toward Alden and punched him sending Alden back. They fought fought for a minute that was really got them punching and trying to overpower each other. Then Alden superspeeded toward Tyler in less than in a split second and punched him with all his might sending Tyler into the glass of his capsule door. The glass impaling Tyler in the back.

"TYLER NO!" Alden yelled in shock, he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to see Tyler die so he when over to him.

"Tyler I'm sorry please don't die, I was a horrible friend, I stole your girlfriend, and was a stuck up jerk," Alden cried.

"All is forgiven," Tyler said as he got ripping a shard of glass that impaled his heart. That wound all of the sudden closing and healing like nothing ever happended.

"That should have killed you," Alden said.

"I know but all of the sudden it healed, but I don't know why?" Tyler said as he wiped the rest of the glass off. The other wounds healing.

"What is with you and superspeed?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, I guess it was from those capsules," Alden said.

"Anyways, friends," Alden said.

"Friends," Tyler said as they fist bumped.

Watching the entire scene on a computer screen was Doctor Octopus. He was pretty impressed with their skill, needed to be worked on but it was good. All he needed to do was fool them into believing that the remaining of the failed expirements were bad guys so they would kill them. Once they got their gear they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Back to Tyler and Alden...

Tyler and Alden had been trying to figure out what was going on when they saw a abomination of a man come out. He was old and wrinkly and bald headed. His eyes were covered up by red goggles and his mouth by a metal mouth piece. He had two legs but did not walk on them. He used his six robotic legs. His body was encased in metal armour and on his chest plate a hydra symbol. He had two fully armored guards that carried

Tyler almost barfed at how ugly he was.

Doc Oc chose to ignore it.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked in threating tone as he and Alden prepared for a fight.

"Do not worry, I am not here to hurt you," Doc Oc said.

"Sure, but your robotic legs say different," Tyler said.

"I know but I am part of a secret US military program to enhance human strength for the betterment of our country," Doc Oc said.

"Okay then, why did you kidnap us for, isn't that illegal?" Alden asked.

"We were granted permission by the goverment to use any means necessary to produce super humans, there were no volunteers and teenagers were more likely to succeed thanks to their youth and health. We kidnapped the ones who were least noticeable and admistered them the syrums," Doc Oc said.

"Did you test it out before?" Alden asked.

"Of course we did it on animals, it was successful, so we then moved on to human subjects," Doc Oc said. All of the sudden Tyler remembered that that symbol on his chest plate, this man was a member of Hydra.

All of the sudden he grabbed he hit one of the soldiers and grabbed their mp7 from them with lighting fast reflexes. Before he could aim at Doc Oc, the remaining guard tackled him putting him in handcuffs.

"Tyler why on earth did you do that!?" Alden yelled.

"Don't let this men fool you, he is a member of the terrorist group Hydra," Tyler said as the guard jerked him up after putting his handcuffs on.

Just before Alden could react he was hit in the back of his head with the butt of a mp7.

"Get them ready for surgery. If we can't convince them, we will make them join us. Since the virus didn't work, we will use the control chips, and you get up off the ground, he didn't hit you that hard," Doc Oc said to both soldiers.

"Yes sir," The soldiers said as they both got up and carried Alden and Tyler to the surgery room. "Not only was the lab in ruins but some of his best men were dead and his experiments escaped. At least he still had this two," Doc Oc thought as he walked to the surgery room.

 _Junkyard in Charlotte 2:50 am_

Dalton's POV

It had been about 20 minutes ago when we got back. At first, I was shocked to see Justin unconscious lying on the ground. Dereck explained everything that happened. Justin wasn't the only one, poor Shane had just woken up. First ,Vince, now him, who else was going to be knocked unconscious. When I introduced the Shadow, everyone thought he was cool. A new addition to the team, making us a six member team if justin agreed to being on the team. They were talking to each other while I thought about what was next. I was concerned about what I was going to tell my parents. I mean for goodness sake, we gave been gone passed midnight, My dad was supposed to pick me up, when I didn't show up, it really worried him. They probrably had the police looking for us. I had to lie to them, no matter how much it bothered me, I was against lieing to began with, after all I was a Christian along with everyone else on the team. I prayed a prayer to the Lord asking forgiveness for what I was going to have to do. I couldn't let them know about what had become of me, I didn't want them to have to worry about me. I decided to stop thinking about it and go talk to the rest of the guys. 

"So Dalton, I heard you got your butt handed to you," Shane said.

"Yeah I did, he beat me fair and square," I said laughing.

"He also wet himself, when I scared him," Donnie said.

"You, sad, sad, little man," Dereck said.

I was the most embarrassed I had ever been.

"Well what do you expect when you have a skeleton scream at you. It was scary," I said.

"Men, and I thought it couldn't get any better," Vince said as we all laughed.

All of the sudden I had a wierd feeling in my head. It was a very hard pain in my head. I jumped in the air as a busted bottle was thrown at me. It shattered against a old scrapped car. The rest of the team noticed it and jumped to attention.

"What was that?!" Shane said.

"That was us, mon," a voice said as we saw a jamaican man in his 30s. He had dreads and wore a tanktop and a pair of jeans he didn't even bother to pull up. Around him was a bunch of thugs. Some were white, others were hispanic, and asian. They all were tanktops and didn't bother to pull there pants up.

"And who are you?" Vince asked.

"We are The Hawx, and you are in one of our deal spots. You see I run a unique business in narcotics and firearms. And you are interfering with that. So here it is going to go down. First I am going to shoot you dead and then I am going to make some money mon," the Jamaican guy said as he pulled out a desert eagle, his gang pulled out Uzis and pistols.

This was bad. We were either going to die or have to fight.

"But before I kill you, why is one of you unconsious, and you with the yellow spider shirt on, do you think we are at a comic con." He and his friends laughed. "So shall we get this over with. My spidey sense was going active like crazy. I was ready for a fight. All of the sudden a flashbang grenade went out. BOOM!

"Everyone on the ground!" a swat officer said as they aimed their AR-15s at the gangsters. The Jamaican guy shot his gun at them making the 10 swat team members get behind cover as the Jamaican guys got in their cars.

"Targets are secure, suspects have escaped. Request permission to exit perimeter," a SWAT officer said.

"Permission granted"

"Copy that command," the officer said.

"You kids okay," the officer said.

"Yes, thanks for coming to rescue us," I said.

"Good, and no problem. Lets get you out of here. Officer get this guy some medical attention," the officer said as he pointed at Justin. We all got in the SWAT van. Justin actually woke up on the ride back to the station. The ride was pretty quiet on the way back to the station. I guess we were all thinking about what we were going to say to our parents. When we got back to the station they had a doctor there to check on justin. He was fine so they let him go home. Everyone's parents were glad to see them. My parents embraced me, they both told me they were glad I was safe. They didn't ask me what happened, probrably were going to wait till tomorrow. It was about 4:00am when I got home. My mom and dad told me they loved me. The reason we didn't talk was because it was late and they probrably thought I went through too much today and let me go to bed. Like the rest of the team, moment I got home I climbed up to the top bunk where the moment I touched the pillow I was out.


	9. Chapter 9: Carolina Crusaders Part 3

_May 29_ _th_ _, 2016_

I was walking down an alley way, I thought something was behind me. I started to run, I was running until I fell under my own footing. I turned around to see a dark figure walking toward me, I tried to shoot a web at it, but could not. All the sudden it lunged at me, all I saw was razor sharp teeth and red eyes that glowed with hate, and a roar of anger.  
I woke up out of shock.

"What was that," I said in my dream. I looked at the clock, it was 7:00 in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep for 10 minutes, tossing and turning in my bed. I eventually just gave up, and got up, and I put my church clothes on, and brushed my teeth. I decided I would watch some TV, as usual nothing good was on, so I turned it off. I could not shake the feeling of fear, as if that thing in my dream would come out at me at any moment. Eventually mom and dad got up and made breakfast, it was chocolate muffin, I only ate two, I was too anxious to eat anything. My mom noticed it and asked:

"Dalton, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about last night," I said.

"What were you thinking about son? You can tell us anything," my Dad said.

"It's nothing," I said as I ate my muffin.

"Okay, tell us any time you are ready," my parents said.

"Okay," I said.

The rest of the time was silent as the rest of the family got ready, and we went to church. The preacher preached about how God uses us for his glory, how he each gives us each a gift to use for him. After that we prayed, I prayed that the Lord would help me use this power for his good. I felt that he gave me this power to use for him. After Sunday night Service we went home and I went straight to bed. I was tired.

 _That same_ night _.._

"Sir, the implantation was successful, the test subjects are completely under your control," the scientist said to Doc Oc.

"Excellent, now start their training," Doc Oc said.

"Yes sir, come on you too," the scientist said.

This wasn't any ordinary training he would give Tyler and Alden. He had figured out a way to train them using a method that would only take one night, flash training. Basically, they would sit in front of a screen and be shown martial arts and hand to hand combat, not only that but be trained in every form of weaponry. It was an improved version of the winter soldier program. Basically, when the subjects were shown the moves on the screen, the chip inside of them would recognize the moves through their eyes since it was connected to the entire brain giving it complete control of it, even their sight. After seeing it the chip would send a mild electric pulse through the brain to their memory where it would be stored forever. Therefore, they would already know how to do it without any of the training. If the chip would be tampered with or damaged, it would send an electric pulse frying the brain, killing them. But for Tyler's chip he added a self-destruct function so his brain could not self-heal from it. Tyler's regeneration is powered through his mind. His mind tells his body what organ or cells need to be replenished and it does it, so without the brain, Tyler would then die, since he cannot heal then.

"Sir, the training is done, the subjects are ready for sparring," the lieutenant said.

"Good, tell them to wait for me," Doc Oc said. This was the fun part, seeing them in action.

Tyler was up first, he went against three well trained hydra soldiers. When the fighting commenced, one of the soldiers swung at Tyler, Tyler evade it and grabbed his arm, he then twisted it making the soldier yell in pain, that was when the other two soldiers ran at him, Tyler threw the soldier who he had trapped into another so hard that it knocked them both out, the last soldier tried to hit him a couple of times only for Tyler to block it, the soldier tried to swing one more time to only have his arm caught, that was when Tyler kicked him several times in the chest, after that Tyler simply let go of him as he fell to the ground unconscious. After that Tyler fought more soldiers, their number increasing each time, he fought up to ten guards at once beating them all with ease. He even broke one of their arm's.

Next up was Alden, he was against 3 soldiers, like Tyler was. The soldiers all charged at him, he went into a super speed, all of the sudden one of the soldiers flew against the wall. Alden had punched him, a soldier saw him stop for a moment and took the opportunity, he charged only for Alden to tackle him and speed-punch him in the ribcage multiple times, the soldier stepped back a few steps and fell to the ground unconscious. As if it were a flash the other soldier didn't even have a chance, at a lightning fast speed, Alden rammed him sending him into the wall with a sound of a pop. He had broken his back. He didn't even get up, he was unconscious. Like Tyler, Alden went up against a series of soldiers until he reached the number ten. Alden had taken out all of them. The injuries of the soldiers were a few broken limbs and a broken back. Doc Oc had them put in the infirmary.

"Well done, you have proven your self's' excellent in hand-to-hand combat, now let's see how you do in firearm's training Tyler, as for you, Alden the lieutenant will see how to use a five-seven. Tyler, we will see how you use two mp7s. They would be trained in the use of guns, Tyler would use the mp7s because he is going to be the elite combat specialist, the mp7 was not only mobile since its stock could be collapsed making it more like a pistol, it was even more like one since the magazine was attached to the handle. Alden would make perfect use of the five-seven, it was a powerful weapon with a high stopping power, and with Alden's super speed, it would be like a full auto. He was going to turn these boys into killing machines.

 _May 30_ _th_ _, 2016: Memorial Day (Honor our soldiers)_

I had a good sleep that night. I woke that money refreshed. Since it was Memorial Day, there was no school that day, so I was free do to what I wanted too. I had called my friends up and we all agreed we should go to the mall. It was also that day that I sketched what their costumes would look like. Mine was a drawing of spider-man's costume with different costumes, where the red part was now yellow, and the blue part stayed blue (the costume drawing look liked the spider-man costume from _Spiderman_ (2001)). I decided to take the paper with me to the mall so my friends could draw theirs.

"Mom, I'm going with my friends to the mall," I said as I grabbed my drawing and I wore a gray shirt, and a pair of black shorts. I had my costume in my string bag, I took with me.

"Okay son, be back by tonight," she said.

"Okay, bye, I love you," I said as I walked out the door. Dereck was waiting in his MX6 to pick me up, I got in the back with my friends, Shane, and Vince. Dereck and Justin sat in the front. It was cramped but we made it work. Donnie's dad dropped him off. We talked about how things were going as we reached the mall. We met up with Donnie, and we reached the food court, Vince and Shane got cheeseburgers. Justin and Dereck got Japanese. Donnie got chicken tenders. I got two slices of that big mall pizza. It was cheese, and I put a little parmesan on it. The food was so good, when I ate it the cheese, slowing coming off the pizza, it was like a little slice of Heaven. Vince and Shane enjoyed their cheeseburgers, Vince put hot sauce on his since he loved the spicy things, Shane just ate it.

"You know, I wonder why mall food is so good," Shane asked.

"It is because this is a hot spot for people, so they make the food good so you will come back and spend more money," Vince said. We all nodded in agreement,

"Hey Dereck, why do you like Japanese so much," I asked.

"It is because I spent most of my childhood there, I grew accustomed to the food, and plus it is really good," he said as he dove into it. I took a sip of my Mello Yello.

"So is everyone done eating," I asked.

"Yep," everyone said as they put all their trash on their trays.

"All right then, I have called this meeting for one purpose, we need costumes, so I have this paper, you draw what you want your costume to look like except for Dereck who already has his," I said as I handed the paper to Shane, who drew his, then it went to Vince who drew his, and so on till at last it was at Donnie. I looked at the drawings, Shane's looked like a suit of armor, Vince's looked like a cowboy with a confederate flag shield, Justin had drawn him in a black suit with knuckle braces, Donnie had drawn his form in a black hoodie.

3rd Person POV

Unknown to Dalton and his friends that a group of men had entered the mall, they were terrorist, they were called the CAA (The Communist Army of America).

"You two guys by the bathrooms, you four guys at the merry-go-round. Tom, you and John take the back entrance, Joe, you and Jake are with me," Robert said as the reached their positions. They were going to take everyone in here hostage until the police gave them their money, and if they didn't they would start executing them.

Dalton's POV

We were talking about stuff when I spotted Taylor again. She was sitting with her friends. She had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. She seen me and waved at me. I blushed but waved back. All the sudden, she walked over to me.

"Hey Dalton, what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We are just chilling," I said trying not to choke on my words.

"Dalton, I was wondering if you didn't mind, if I talked to you in private for moment," She said playing with her ponytail.

"Okay," I said as I walked with her to another table far from the rest of the guys. I could see them laughing and elbowing each other. That is my friends, like to tease me for no reason, I do it to them too though. I also seen guys in dusters walking around the mall. They looked suspicious to me, but I guess I will leave them alone.

"So, Dalton, the reason I wanted to talk to you about was something important," She said.

"Jake has been a jerk to you and I want to apologize to you for that, he gets to possessive," Taylor said.

"It's okay, you shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do, but won't he get mind at you talking to me?" I asked.

"Oh, I broke up with him. I moved on to someone else, someone that actually cares for me and won't treat me like a piece of junk," she said as she slid her hand toward mine and put her hand over mine. I blushed.

"That someone is you Dalton, I hope that you feel the same way," she said. Her pretty eyes locked with mine. I nearly said yes until I realized something. I couldn't do this to her, what if I put her in danger, what if Hydra found out it was me who infiltrated their base. They would harm her or my family.

3rd POV

Little did Dalton know that Jake was seeing it all. A hate growing inside of him as he seen Taylor put her hand over on Dalton's hand. He was going to make him pay. Taylor was the only person that he loved and he was not going to let some nerd take her. He was going to make Dalton pay. Just wait till they got back to school.

Dalton's POV

"I'm sorry Taylor, I can't, not right now at least," I said sorrowfully.

"But why?" Taylor said.

"I don't want you getting hurt, plus I don't really think I need a girlfriend right now," I said wanting to take it back.

"I understand, you need to focus on school right now anyways," She said as I seen her walk away.

I could see that she was crying. I hated having to do that. I had a crush on her pretty much his entire life. I couldn't risk her safety though. There it was again that feeling of l had back at the junkyard. That was a spider sense acting up (don't mean to plagiarize, Marvel owns it). That was when the guys in dusters pulled out Uzis. I immediately ran into the nearest bathroom away from the crowd and dressed into my costume. I even put my orange sunglasses on to not show my eyes. I just hoped I would get out there in time.

3rd POV

"I want everyone on the ground," Robert said as he fired his Uzi into the air.

"Now listen up, you are now hostages, you do what I say when I say it," he said. That was when a security guard pulled out a pistol at him on to be shot 3 times in the chest.

"Would anyone else like to play hero," he said waiting for answer. After that he continued to explain for them what they were going to have to do.

Shane and Vince were in the bathroom on the other side of the food court, where the two guards were positioned. They had heard the gunshots and the screams. They knew what had to be done so they both got a piece of cloth from Vince's pockets since he carried them to further his cowboy style looks and put them on. Now it was time for them to go into the action. They snuck and grabbed the two guards, strangling them to they passed out. That was when they grabbed their Uzis. Crud was about to get real.

Dalton's POV

After I put on my costume I climbed along the ceiling to avoid detection as I reached the center of the food court.

"Now, I want all of you to hand over your money, or you will die," the lead terrorist said as his troops grabbed all of them. That was when I saw Taylor stand up.

"You have no right to do this," She said as the terrorist pointed their guns at her.

'NO! NO! NO!,' I thought. I seen Shane and Vince hiding at the Bathrooms. I gave them a on my mark hand gesture.

"Who is going to stop me," he asked as he pointed the gun at her.

At that moment was when I did the stupidest thing in my life. I jumped from the ceiling onto table, it surprisingly not breaking.

"That would be me," I said as I stand up.

"Oh, this is just great, first we got a stupid security guard, then we had a stupid teenage girl, now a wacko in a costume," he said waving his hands around.

"You know what, I have had enough, OPEN FIRE!" He said as I jumped in the air avoiding bullets. That was when Vince and Shane came shooting at them in full force. They dropped about seven terrorists before they ran out of ammo in their magazines. I shot my webs at a couple of the guys disabling them, I then punched one guy in the chest real hard sending him flying into tables, Another guy aimed his gun at me, I shot a web at the barrel jamming it, that was when I air kicked him to the ground.

3rd Pov

"Did you hear that," Justin said as they were looking in the gaming store.  
"I don't know but looks like it was in the food court, let's go," Dereck said. No one was around since the employee ran after he heard the gunfire. Dereck transformed into Doragon. Justin transformed into his hulkish figure.

Meanwhile Donnie had heard the gunfire and immediately transformed into his ghost rider form. For stealth, he sunk into the walls as he made his way toward the food court.

Back at the food court, everyone had pretty much gotten away except the few who decide to film it on their phones. Robert was losing this, but luckily, he had a back-up plan.

"Release the hounds," he said which meant send in the big guns. About 50 guys in full combat gear had sped there in cargo vans. They jumped out loading there AKs, went into the building opening fire.

Dalton's POV

We had it under control until guys in full combat gear arrived. I couldn't see through the ski mask they wear as they opened fire on us. Shane and Vince was behind a food buffe as they were fired upon, shooting their Uzis at the enemy. One of the heavy guys opened fire on me as I evaded his bullets. I then webbed the barrel of his AK and using a web pulled him toward me as I kicked him sending him into tables. It was at that moment a solider had me in his sights along with two others. I thought I was finished until a skeletal hand come from the floor grabbing one of the guys and throwing him into the other soldier. I used this moment of distraction to web the terrorist's face, grabbing him and throwing into a group of guys who had Shane and Vince pinned.

"Glad you could show up," I said to Donnie.

"No problem he said as we continued fighting. That was when even more guys showed up. They continued to fire at me until a bullet breezed passed me causing me to lose grip of a web and fall to the floor. If a bullet flew by you as you were web slinging. It wasn't looking good, Vince and Shane were out of ammo, I heard them say this. A terrorist ran up to me and pointed his AK at me,

"Time to die, you freak of nature," he said as he was hit with an electric volt knocking him unconscious. As if things could not get any better, I saw a table fly into a group of terrorists. It was Dereck and Justin. This was when we had taken back control. Shane and Vince picked up AKs and opened fire on terrorist trying to reach cover, they nailed five of them. Donnie blended into the walls, waited until two soldiers ran past and reached out of the wall, grabbing them, and throwing into a wall. I heard a popping sound. I looked, there was only about twenty soldiers left, that was until Justin had went into a full fury punching and kicking, sending ten of them into tables and walls. The remaining terrorist started shooting at Dereck, the bullets bouncing off his armor. He formed an orb of energy, a large on at that and threw it at them, it was like a grenade of fire, the flames bursting, knocking the soldiers back. That was it that was the end of it.

3rd POV

Roberto was losing, he had lost all his men, he needed a way out. As he was running toward the door he seen Taylor hiding. She tried to run away, until she found out it was hopeless. He had a Uzi pointed at her.

"Come with me or you will die," he said as he grabbed her taking her to the roof.

"You won't get away with this," She said as he pulled her along the stairs to the roof.

Dalton's POV

'Finally,' I thought it was over, until I heard Taylor screaming. She was being held captive by the leader, I had to save her.

"GUYS! Taylor is in trouble, she is being taken by the leader," I said as we ran to help her. I wasn't going to let her die.

3rd POV

"I'll dispose of you when we get out of here," Robert said to her as he led her to the roof. Gunfire could be heard inside the mall. Since the SWAT was finally pushing their way through the mall. All the sudden a chopper came toward the rood. The doors opened to show a terrorist manning a minigun, and another one carrying a RPG.

"Looks like our ride is here," he said as he led her toward they chopper. Taylor was crying, she was going to die, not only that but never see her friends again.

Dalton's POV

"Stop," I said as I ran toward the chopper, it was a Hind. One of the terrorist aimed a minigun at me, he didn't even get a chance to fire before a bullet hit him in his head. Shane had fired that shot from his AK. That was when another terrorist shot a missile from a RPG at me. I dodged it as it exploded behind me. I shot web blinding him as he fell out of the helicopter. That was when the hind turned its nose to me. My spider sense warning me again, I prepared to evade, only for an orb of electricity hitting the hind as it spiraled down and exploded.

"Let her go," I said to the man. Now I had a good look at him. He was 6ft tall, was muscular, and wore a brown duster. He had a pair of shades to cover his eyes. He had the Uzi pointed at Taylor's head.

"I am not afraid to do it," he said as he put the barrel against her head. She was silent but was in tears.

"Lay down your weapon," I said.

"You shoot her, we will kill you," Vince said as he pointed his gun at the man.

"I know you will that is why I will not let her go, she will come in handy with dealing with the police," he said.

"Take him out, don't bother with me," Taylor said.

"Shut up or I will kill you," he said to her. I was filling up with rage. I had to figure out a way to end this fast.

3rd POV

A police sniper was in a parking garage, he had the terrorist in his sights. He was on the building with a group of mutants, or at least he though they were. These guys had helped them a lot. If it wasn't for them dealing with the terrorist in the food court, the Swat would have lost a lot more man. He couldn't shoot the terrorist with the girl at the end of his gun barrel. Typically, when a hostage was big held at gun point, if the guy is shot, his reflexes will kick in, making him shoot the gun, you get the rest. He had to what for the right moment.

Dalton's POV

"Please let her go, she had nothing to do with this, she is innocent," I said trying to reason with him.

"Oh really, how about I kill you," he said as he pointed the gun at me.  
3rd POV

Now was the moment, he had a clear shot. He pulled the trigger, a loud boom filled the sky.

Dalton's POV

He didn't even get a chance attack us before a bullet hitting him in the head. He dropped his gun and fell to the ground. His glasses breaking in half. Taylor her face a look of fear and shock. I ran over to her.

"Mam, are you okay," I asked. She didn't say a word, just fell into my arms crying. Underneath my mask, I had a feeling of shock and happiness. This was my first time getting a hug from a girl, but also surprised by the way she was acting. I could understand her behavior though. All of these emotions at once, it had to be too much for her. After she let go of my she asked me, "Who are you guys."

"We are the Carolina Crusaders," I said as I and the rest of our team escaped off the roof and got as far away as we could. And got back into normal clothes. Except Justin whose clothes were ripped and Dereck too, who just turns back into normal.

"So, what about me?" Justin asked as he gestured toward his torn clothes.

"Hold on," Dereck said as he transformed back into Doragon and teleported somewhere, he then came back two minutes later with a pair of clothes.

"Just make sure to give them back," Dereck said as he handed Justin his clothes.

"Thanks man," Justin said.

"Anything for my best bro," Dereck said as they fist bumped.

"So, let's get back and get my car," Dereck said as we all linked hands and teleported back to the mall. We were in a clothing store. We snuck our way out of the mall to avoid suspicion, and got in Dereck's Mazda and left. I thought about looking at our drawings, so I felt in my pocket for the paper, but it wasn't in there. It must have fell out. Oh well, it was just a drawing, I thought as we were headed to my house first.

3rd POV

It was 9:00 pm, all the terrorist was either arrested after regaining consciousness, or were put into body bags. There laying on the floor was a drawing of the costumes. A figure came and picked it up.

"I have to show this to Fury," the figure said as he ran off.

 **Want to find out more, be on the lookout for Chapter 10 soon.**


End file.
